


When the Lights Go Out

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Guro, Navel stimulation, Necrophilia, Snuff, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, heart guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Yang Xiao Long's visit to Junior Xiong's nightclub goes a tiiiny bit worse than it did in her character trailer - the blonde killed and then used by two of the man's bodyguards.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	When the Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> If this story seems familiar, it's because a certain piece of shit had stolen it and posted it to this site before.

Yang Xiao Long’s visit to the nightclub owned by Junior Xiong quickly turned into a full-fledged brawl. Approaching the owner directly, the blonde didn’t waste any time demanding information about her mother from the man. As the club owner wasn’t exactly cooperative, Yang was more than happy to turn to using force to make him talk. His henchmen didn’t exactly look too fondly upon that - but they haven’t caused the girl any trouble. She just easily knocked most of them out with the use of her trusty gauntlets.

“Melanie, who is this girl?”  
“I don’t know, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson.”

As Yang took care of the last of the henchmen - one wearing a bear mask she found kinda creepy who tried to shoot her with a machine gun - she heard the voices of two women. They belonged to Melanie and Miltia Malachite, two black-haired sisters who served as Junior Xiong’s bodyguards. Melanie was clad in while, her weapon of choice being blades at her heels - while her sister a red dress, an impressive pair of claws on her wrists. Seeing the destruction that the girl had brought to the club, they were both eager to fight her - an invitation Yang was keen to accept.

Loading a new chain of ammunition into each of her gauntlets, Yang jumped off the podium she was standing on and towards the girls. In the air, she fired a couple of shots towards them, but the sisters easily avoided them. Following that, the three girls ended up in melee range - and became locked in a prolonged exchange of quick blows, kicks and punches.

Fighting them like this, Yang was truly enjoying herself. Her opponents were keeping up with her - but she knew she had the edge on them. She just needed one opening, and then the battle would be hers. 

The moment she spotted Melanie drop her guard was one such opening - Yang smashing her gauntlet into the girl’s stomach and sending her flying through the air.

With one foe taken care of, Yang assumed that their battle was at its end. However, seeing her sister be taken out of commission only increased the intensity of Miltia’s attacks. Slashing away at Yang at a crazed pace, she forced Yang to move at her fastetst just to keep avoiding and deflecting her blows. As a result, the blonde brawler focused completely on her foe: trying her best to come up with a way to defeat her.

Because of this, Yang had fallen right into the sisters’ trap. With all of her attention occupied by the clawed fighter in red, she had completely ignored Melanie - assuming her earlier attack ended Melanie’s involvement in the battle. However, the high-heeled girl was able to avoid that - and snuck up on Yang, completely undetected. Then, she delivered a slash kick toward her left knee, cleanly slicing through the tendons at the back of it.

“What the-” Yang could only yelp in confusion as pain blossomed in her left knee - her left leg giving out.

As a result, the blonde dropped onto that knee - suddenly completely immobile. Yang could still move her arms - and she did just that, putting them up in a defensive position in front of her - but getting away from the spot she was in was impossible.

Miltia wasn’t going to waste the opportunity her sister had provided her with. Even if Yang’s arms could still move, her shoulders would stay in generally the same place - so she attacked towards them. Even if Yang had deflected most of her attack, with how long Miltia’s claws were, they still connected - disabling the girl’s arms for the moment as well. Then, before Yang could do anything unexpected, she stabbed Yang with her claws - their crimson blades impaling the girl’s ribcage.

“W-what?”

Yang stared at the claw buried in her chest in disbelief. Did that girl just… Ah, it hurt so much! The blade had cut through the side of her left boob and directly through her ribs - straight to her heart. With her heart punctured in a single clear cut, Yang suddenly felt an overwhelming weakness spread through her entire body. D-Did t-they…?

“See, bitch? You just shouldn’t have come here.” Melanie’s voice reached Yang from behind - and was met with a cruel smile from Miltia on the front.

“Yep, and now you’ll be our toy!”

As Miltia told Yang that, she used her free hand to unbutton Yang’s jacket. Her claw had already cut through the yellow shirt Yang wore underneath it, and it was already partially coming off - so all it took from her was a simple pull at it, and Yang’s bountiful chest had spilled out. Then, she groped Yang’s tits - squeezing their soft, ample flesh hard.

“T-toy…?” Yang repeated, unsure if she heard it right. Just w-what were they going to do to her? W-wasn’t it enough that t-they… they killed her? Her chest already hurt like hell… 

“Yes, toy!” Melanie approached Yang from behind, wrapping her arms around her. Her hands reached for the girl’s belly, her fingers examining the toned midriff that Yang usually bared - two of her fingers poking at and sliding into her bellybutton.

Like this, she also pressed the front of her body against Yang’s - poking her hard-on dick against the blonde’s back even through her dress.

“Mmmm, I just can’t wait to shove it up your cunt!” Melanie told Yang that in a quiet voice - her tone low enough that only her sister caught it.

Hearing that, Yang had no option but to conclude that one of her killers was a futa… Taking a look at the front of Miltia’s dress, Yang could see a bulge clearly marked in it as well - then, both sisters were endowed with cocks. Were they going to… rape her corpse? W-what? Her imagination began running wild as she thought just what the black-haired bodyguards could decide to do to her - each scenario disgusting her more than the last one.

“Me too, Melanie… Ah, we can use her together!” Hearing that, images of being penetrated by both of the girls at once entered Yang’s brain - and these affected her even worse. The pulsating pain within her chest as her impaled heart still tried to beat hurt more and more with each passing second… But her brain was somehow doing its best to make her suffer in there as well. Damn her overactive imagination!

“Now, let’s take her… over there, shall we?”

Pulling her weapon out, Miltia gestured towards the doors leading to the club’s backrooms - before groping Yang’s chest once more as the girl slumped down with no blade to keep her stable. The two sisters dragged Yang off in that direction - taking her to their room in the back. At that point, their boss had already recovered from the beating Yang had given him at the start - but seeing that his bodyguards had defeated her, he decided that her body was a fitting reward for it.

Somehow, even while dying, Yang’s mind was still busy coming up with more scenarios where the sisters were abusing her body - those thoughts perhaps giving her more mental anguish than actually suffering through their rape would. These delusions were getting more and more wild… And it didn’t help that Ruby had also entered her thoughts as well. Of course, it was natural to think of her sister in her final moments… But somehow Ruby just overtook the role of one of the girls fucking her in her fantasies. As disgusting as that mental image was, part of Yang also enjoyed seeing it… And her final thoughts, although aimed at her sister, were anything but pure.

Physically, she wasn’t doing much better. With the blade no longer in her heart, blood was free to fountain out of it, squirting directly from her chest - at least, up to the point where her heart no longer could keep going and stopped. By then, her entire body was already limp - though she could still feel Miltia’s hands massaging her breasts as the sisters carried her. However, by the time they had dumped her onto a table in their room, Yang was already gone.

Now, the sisters could finally begin their fun in the earnest. Quickly removing their dresses, they let their cocks stand proud at the sight of Yang’s lifeless body.

“You can go first, Miltia!” Seeing as her sister was the one who delivered the lethal blow to Yang, Melanie decided her sister deserved the choice of one of Yang’s holes. Miltia knew precisely what she wanted to take. 

Using her claws to slice out a hole in the dead girl’s shorts and her panties underneath it, the green-eyed girl gained access to Yang’s young, tight cunt. Then, she happily shoved it in - letting out a moan as Yang’s inner walls clamped down on her cock.

“Ah, Melanie! She is soooo tight!”

Hearing that caused a warm smile to appear on Melanie’s face - the girl happy that her sister was enjoying herself. Since she was making use of Yang’s vagina, Melanie headed for Yang’s head instead. 

The girl’s lifeless face had her eyes rolled back, and her mouth slightly parted - their look just drawing Melanie to them. Bending over, Melanie could feel her cock harden as she pulled Yang’s head up towards hers. The throbs only intensified as she pressed her lips against Yang’s, stealing a kiss from the dead huntress. As they connected, she snuck her tongue through the opening and into Yang’s mouth - letting it run wild in there for a moment. Poking against Yang’ tongue, she felt it twitch back against hers - her arousal skyrocketing as she sucked out some of the dead girl’s saliva. 

Before long, her horniness took over her. Straightening out - a sticky trail going from her mouth towards it before it fell down onto the girl’s chin - Melanie pulled on Yang’s chin to open her mouth further. With her other hand she guided her erection towards it. Then, with a quick thrust, she sent her erection right in. The wet, slimy depths of Yang’s mouth and throat enveloped her dick tightly. Yang’s tongue twitched instinctively as it felt her dick touch it, giving her a few licks - that caused the girl to call out in pleasure, just like her sister did.

Following that, the two sisters began fucking Yang’s body at a steady pace - spitroasting the dead girl with their cocks.

As their energetic thrusts began shaking her corpse, their hands went on to explore her body again. Melanie’s fingers began to work on Yang’s chest - giving the dead girl’s bust a heavy massage. Her fingers sunk deep into their soft, malleable meat - their substance pushing back against them in such a fun way! Exposed to the cold air, her nipples had hardened - and Melanie subjected their sensitive, swollen flesh to a number of pulls and pinches. 

Steadily kneading the girl’s chest, the high-heeled girl kept ramming her cock down Yang’s throat. Working it inside there took her a few rubs - but now that it was in, she was free to go as deep as she wanted to. She didn’t need to concern herself with letting Yang breathe - just sheathing her cock all the way in every time she slammed it in. Yang’s head bobbed in line with her cock’s movements, her eyes rolling back and forth within their sockets - the glances Melanie cast towards her face from time to time only turning her on even more.

Removing her claws, Miltia began feeling Yang’s corpse up as well. Her hands poked the girl’s strong, reach thighs, making their flesh jiggle a bit against Miltia’s own legs.

Then, the girl directed her hands towards Yang’s belly. Prodding her abdomen with her palms, she could feel her muscles through her skin. She enjoyed having them rub against her flesh like that - the feedback from her cock causing them to move just a little in her grasp. As she laid them out there, two of her fingers were basically touching her bellybutton - so she slid them into its small crevice. Pulling to the sides, she tried stretching it as far as she could. Once she reached the limit there, she tried for the depth instead - just pushing one finger deeper and deeper into Yang’s navel. 

As the soft, hot flesh of Yang’s belly hugged her index finger tightly, Miltia couldn’t hold it in anymore - the girl cumming with a happy squeal of pleasure. Her semen shot deep into Yang’s cunt, all the way into her womb - and Miltia could swear she could see her belly distend a little because of it. Her orgasmic spurts continued to fire off into the girl for a while longer, Miltia just shaking in the pleasure - her hips bucking against Yang’s corpse and burying her dick all the way in.

Her sister had a bit of a head start, but Melanie wasn’t falling behind her - the first cumshot of her orgasm leaving her cock as Miltia released her final one. With her dick firmly stuck in Yang’s throat, her cum went straight to the dead girl’s stomach - Yang’s final meal being just a large load of one of her killer’s semen.

Pulling out her half-limp dick out of Yang’s pussy, Miltia stared with satisfaction at the sperm trickling out of Yang’s cunt.

“Serves you right for invading our club, bitch.”

She told Yang before getting down in front of the corpse. She needed to let her cock rest for a moment - but Yang’s corpse would still keep her occupied until that. Since her sister had a firm lock over the girl’s upper body, Yang’s lower body would have to be enough for her - and so, the claw-wielding girl moved her face towards Yang’s pussy.

“Gross.”

She muttered moments after as she tried sticking her tongue up the corpse’s slit and tasted her own semen. Her pussy wasn’t really available now that she had soiled it with her come - so Miltia moved up Yang’s body. Letting her tongue out, she licked Yang’s toned stomach for a moment - tasting some of the sweat the girl had worked up during their battle. Its salty taste was interesting… But not enough to keep her hooked for too long.

With her tongue skidding on the edges of Yang’s navel, she soon had it delve into the woman’s bellybutton. Probing the small, tight hole with it, and feeling it massage her tongue… It felt really good! Almost as if she was fucking the woman’s navel, her tongue almost as sensitive as her cock... Lapping away at Yang’s bellybutton like that - her hands rubbing against her midsection - the black-haired woman felt her cock harden again in no time.

Unplugging Yang’s mouth, Melanie shook out the final few droplets of her cum onto Yang’s face - letting her come mix with the saliva that she had covered the girl’s face with earlier. Just letting her cock hang limply for the moment, Melanie directed more of her attention to Yang’s chest. Her tits, as hot as they were, were almost getting old to her at that point… But fortunately there was one more point of interest there.

Melanie forced her fingers straight into the cut her sister had created earlier - each of her fingers sliding into a different hole left by one of her claws. Just moving them in let her feel more of Yang’s flesh, her hot, sliced muscles still vibrating under her touch - her fingers getting completely soaked with the girl’s blood. And if she tried very hard, she could even reach the girl’s ribs… A little deeper, and she’d be able to touch her heart!

Keeping herself entertained like that, both sisters passed the time until their dicks were ready for round two.

“Miltia?”

“Yes, Melanie?” The girl in red replied, moving her head away from Yang’s belly.

“Want to fuck her together?” 

“With pleasure, sister!” She replied warmly, her cheeks flushing up. 

Sitting down on the table, Melanie pulled Yang up onto her body - supporting Yang’s body as if the blonde was embracing her. Like that, she lined her cunt up with her cock - and rammed it straight in. The come her sister had provided more friction, allowing for a slicker, more pleasurable entrance - and Melanie voiced that pleasure with a moan. 

As Yang’s face was so close to hers now, Melanie was free to move her towards it - making out with Yang again while filling her pussy up. Staring into Yang’s empty, purple eyes while boning her cunt was a thrill so rare that it made her dick even harder within her.

In the meantime, her sister made her way behind Yang. Picking her one of her weapons again for a moment, she sliced a hole in Yang’s shorts at the base of Yang’s butt - opening up her asshole. 

Pressing her tip against her sphincter, Miltia had to put quite a lot of pressure on it to force her tip in - Yang’s tight anus putting up a fight even after death. However, once she broke through it - her sphincter tearing to let her in - Yang’s ass was open to her. It was very tight - and if Yang could still feel it, the penetration would be very painful for her. However, as things were now, all it caused was for Miltia to feel good - Yang’s rectum fitting her cock like a glove as she hammered it with full force.

Once they were both in, the two sisters proceeded to rape Yang’s corpse in sync. Whenever one of them was pulling out, the other one was ramming her cock straight in - Yang bouncing up and down between the two of them. Their excited outcries were loud enough that people even outside of their suite could hear them. Those sounds caused many of Xiong’s goons to express regret that it wasn’t them who managed to down the gauntlet-wielding cunt - clearly jealous of the girl’s trophy. 

Before long, the sisters had both reached their second climaxes of the night - a creampie sent up both Yang’s pussy and asshole. However, the night was still young… And both Melanie and Miltia were looking forward to using the girl’s corpse some more. 

Even when the girls got truly bored of fucking Yang’s dead body, it wouldn’t go to waste - their boss knew precisely what to do with it. Preserving it would be costly, but in the end infinitely profitable - turning the girl into a permanent fixture in one of the VIP suites was sure to bring in more customers. And when it wasn’t in use by the clubgoers - Xiang himself or one of the sisters would be using it to get off.

If Melanie and Miltia desired some new corpse to use, however… Chances are Yang’s sister could come looking for her - and then she, too, would become their fucktoy.

**Author's Note:**

> It took SIXTH MONTHS for a reply to my report on the stolen story. Six fucking months. Glad it finally happened, but damn it took them long.  
> This story being stolen was what actually spurred me to start posting on this site in the first place - I didn't want any other assholes to try to pull that shit. Feels good to finally put this story back where it belongs ^^


End file.
